


magic

by ttwttw



Series: Tom Riddle x OC/Reader [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Good Tom Riddle, Mentions of Cancer, POV Tom Riddle, Sad Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttwttw/pseuds/ttwttw
Summary: ⤷ 𝙞𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘹 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤𝗢 𝗥"Magic can't fix this, Tom."
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tom Riddle x OC/Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141193
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. -1

her. 

Leaving him is the last thing I want to do. Getting to know him was the last thing I wanted to do. 

But then we would find each other in the common room late at night and we would talk each other's heads off. I got to know him, I fell. I fell harder than I thought I would for a guy like him. He made me forget it, he made me forget that I was dying. It killed me inside that I had to tell him, the day I had to tell him specifically. He lost it, semi-lost it actually. It hurt seeing him so sad and angry that he couldn't do anything. It hurt more than actually dying.


	2. 0

her.

Today's the day. The day I've been dreading since I found out I had cancer. I felt it, it was only a matter of time before it would happen. 

I looked around my room to see my parents and my older brother. 

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Mom asked. 

"Positive." She nodded and asked Tom a similar question when he came into the room. Once my family left the room he came over and sat in front of me on my bed. 

"Hold me, will you?" I asked. 

He got beside of me and pulled me on his lap. I looked at him for a second and broke down. He tried getting me to calm down, it didn't work. The monitor started beeping causing a few nurses to come in, eventually my family came back in and tried calming me down. It didn't work. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

I looked at him and he pulled me into him even further after studying my face for a bit. 

He could tell.


	3. +1

him.

Lulu. 

I couldn't fix her.  
Nothing could fix her. 

I sat beside of her lifeless body as her parents left the room. She told me one day when we were in the library that when people die that they have seven minutes of brain activity left, the mind playing back the person's memories in a dream sequence. I stayed quiet that extra four minutes, waiting for it to be over so she's in peace. 

I can't believe this happened.  
I just want her back.


	4. +2

him.

She told me she had cancer, I didn't believe her at first. I didn't want to believe it because I've read about it when I was younger. 

That night I cried in the common room, I didn't even know I was crying until she wiped under my eyes. 

"Tom Riddle crying? That's a sight to see." She slightly smiled. 

I pulled her into me and hugged her as more tears came out of my eyes. I can't loose her.


	5. +3

him.

"Do you wanna come with?" She asked as we sat on the couch in the common room. 

"Huh?" I asked as I looked down at her small frame that was leaning on me. 

"Do you wanna come to America with me for my treatment?" She's told me about her going to America for her treatment. I didn't really pay attention because I don't want to believe it. 

"Do you want me to?"

"It would be nice." She nodded.


	6. +4

him.

I went to America with her. It was nice being with her, but I hated it. 

"Lay with me." So I did. I held her as her parents watched and silently talked by the window. 

I looked at her head to see her hair moved making it noticeable that it was indeed a wig. I knew it was a wig, she didn't tell me about it though. 

"Take it off." I said causing her to look up at me. 

"Huh?" 

"Take your wig off." So she did hesitantly. Once it was off she looked up at me as I slightly smiled at her. 

"Am I still pretty?" 

"You're more than pretty, Dolly." She smiled even more and nuzzled her face into me. 

I never want this to end.


	7. +5

him.

We were in America for a couple months. When we got back, she looked more alive. 

"You look so good, Olivia!" The muggle studies teacher beamed at her as we made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

We knew it wasn't permanent. 

"Thank you!" 

She didn't give up, that's a reason why I love her.


	8. +6

him.

Everyday a few times a day we'd make our daily visit to the hospital wing so she could take her medicine. She loved the way to and from the hospital wing because it would just be us two alone. Tonight was different, she never wanted to talk about her cancer, but tonight she did. 

"I don't wanna wear my wig anymore, Tommy." She admitted as she slightly swung our hands back and forth. 

"Don't wear it then." 

"People are gonna make fun of me." 

"You know what'll happen if they do." She nodded and leaned on my arm as we turned a corner. 

"Are you getting tired?" She never wanted to admit that she was tired. She hated it, she used to never be tired and now she was most of the time. 

She nodded so I crouched down in front of her. She got on my back so I carried her the rest of the way to the hospital wing. 

"Thank you, Tommy." I hated how she said it. It sounded like she was dying at that very moment, like she gave up. She didn't though. 

"Anything for you."


	9. +7

him.

I was in the Great Hall eating breakfast and looking at my now finished homework when it got dead silent. I looked at the entrance to see her, without her wig on in all her glory. I looked behind her to see her older brother glaring at everybody, I'm surprised he even likes me. He was 'popular' you could say, played quidditch, every girl loved him, and he was a bit of a dick. 

The two came over and she sat beside of me as he sat in front of us. 

"They won't stop looking." She murmured. 

"Who wouldn't want to look at the prettiest girl in the room?" I asked causing her to smile. 

"I like how you say pretty." She leaned on me and slowly ate breakfast. 

"Lu, you gotta eat more." Her older brother said. 

"I'm not hungry." That's when it all went down hill even further. 

She looked up at me for a bit. 

"Don't be sad. I'm just not hungry." 

"Olivia." She sunk down and snuggled into me after I said her name. 

"Just because you came to terms with it doesn't we all have." Her older brother said. 

"But I haven't! I just act like I have so yous all will be!" She cried as I pulled her into me. 

"Nobody will ever come to complete terms with something like this, Doll."

"Let's go get my medicine." She said quickly while wiping her face. 

She got up and looked at me when I didn't move. 

"Take this with." Her older brother said, handing me toast. 

I took it and grabbed her hand.


	10. +8

him.

Lulu. My Lulu. She loved when I called her that. 

"Lulu." She looked at me happily so I pulled her into me. 

"Lulu Riddle." She said. 

"That sounds perfect, Doll." That was her other favorite name. She was my Lu Doll and I'd do anything for her.


	11. +9

her.

I remember it clear as day. It was the first few weeks of school. I finally told him I had cancer. He lost it, he kept telling me I could be fixed with so many things. 

"Magic-" 

"Magic can't fix this, Tom." 

He looked at me then left my dorm. 

Magic won't fix me. He can't fix me. That's what hurts the most, he can't do anything.


	12. +10

him.

Today's the day. Lulu's funeral. She told me I didn't have to go, but I want to for her. 

"-one last time?" Her father asked me. I didn't hear anything except those three last words and I put it together, what he was asking me. 

I was standing in the back watching everyone say their goodbyes to her. 

I looked at him finally and nodded. I went up to her and looked down at her. She looked paler than ever, she's always been pale, but more pale. I took the ring off of my finger and put it on hers, she always played with it when we'd be sitting together or something. I thought I played with it a lot, she played with it more. I looked her over and stopped at her neck to see the necklace I gave her, she never took that thing off, it was simple, it was an R for my last name. The last name she wanted.

After looking her over one last time I left. 

I just want her back.


	13. +11

him.

I was walking around when I saw a baby snake. I picked it up and it started talking to me instantly. 

"Hello! What's your name? I don't have a name or I would tell you mine!" She reminds me of Lulu. 

"I'm Tom Riddle. Would you like to stay with me?" I could use some company. 

"I'd love too!"

"Do you like the name Lulu?" I asked as I continued walking. 

"I love it!" 

She'll fit in just fine. Lulu would love her.


	14. +12

him.

I was walking to her grave with Lulu. I've had Lulu for about two months now, she's helping me with loosing her. 

I stopped in front of her tomb to see her name clear as day. 

"Olivia. Who's Olivia?" Lulu questioned from my neck/shoulder. 

"Olivia was my girlfriend. That's who you're named after." 

"Do you miss her?" 

"A lot." 

"I'm sure she misses you too, Tommy." I nodded. 

I miss her like crazy actually, I just want her back. That's all I want, is her back. 

My Lulu.

\- - - 

Thank you for reading this short story! : )


End file.
